There are situations when it is desirable to allow communication between two or more applications. Such communication allows the programs to provide a flow of information for achieving numerous tasks and can be implemented in numerous circumstances. However, to provide such operability currently requires the applications to be known to, for example, a programmer in order to provide coding for each application. The programmer can thus facilitate communications functionality to each individual program through the coding. Such a process can be tedious and time consuming as the number of programs to which it is desirable to provide inter-application communications can be large.
Another problem with having to provide code to numerous programs can arise from incompatibility issues. In some situations, it is possible that the provided code to the large number of different applications can result in miscommunication or worse, total incompatibility (possibly resulting in a crash in one or more of the applications). As such, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for ensuring that different applications can reliably communicate with one another.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for providing inter-application communications that would overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages.